The application claims priority from German application FRG 201 05 431.0, filed Mar. 23, 2001, and the entire contents of that application are incorporated herein by reference.
The invention entails a motor saw having a brake system for braking the motor and further including a brake-system actuation arrangement. The brake-system actuation arrangement comprises a lever and a positioning element, wherein the lever is held by the positioning element in a defined position and can be deflected in order to actuate the brake system.
Known motor saws comprise a hand guard held in a preferred start position by positioning means. When the hand guard is deflected it can come in contact with parts of a brake system in order to release the brake.
However, such motor saws have the problem that the hand guard can be pressed in the direction of a handle grip (or hand bracket) of the motor saw and be pressed thereby against the hand of the user of the motor saw. This occurs in particular in certain cutting techniques such as cross-cutting, since the trunk (or stem) makes contact with the hand guard thereby.
The invention therefore addressed the problem of providing a motor saw that avoids the above-cited disadvantages of traditional motor saws, and in particular of providing a hand guard block (or stop) that has an elevated backward (blocking) resistance for a movement in the direction of the handle grip and at the same time assures a safe and reliable release as well as a tensioning of a brake system of the motor saw.
The problem posed is solved by a motor saw in accordance with the invention in that the positioning element of the actuating system engages with parts of the brake system, the positioning element limits the movement of the lever in a non-actuated brake system with a first force and the positioning element limits the movement of the lever with a second force in an actuated brake system by engaging with the brake system.